This application claims priority of German Patent Application 100 37 227.9, filed Jul. 31, 2000.
The present invention relates to weapon safeguarding systems and processes that prevent an unauthorized use of weapons. In particular, the present invention relates to a weapon safeguarding system and a weapon safeguarding process in which the authorization (authority for use) of a user is verified prior to a release of weapons for firing. The present invention is also concerned with systems and processes for identifying users and, in particular, with systems and processes for the action-integrated identification of users.
The prior state of the art is represented by one or more of the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,179 discloses a safety mechanism for a weapon, wherein a specialized scanning mechanism is built into the trigger of the weapon. The scanning mechanism reads the unique fingerprints of a user of the weapon for an user identification. Here, only by biometrical data of a user are used for his/her identification. A transmission in the true sense of the word of data to the weapon is not disclosed. Moreover, this safety mechanism includes only one scanning mechanism.
Comparable thereto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,852 discloses an electronic weapon safety system wherein, by means of a fingerprint sensing and verification circuitry, fingerprints of a user are sensed and verified for a user identification. Again, biometrical data are employed for user identification, but no data transmissions as such. Further sensing means responding to a physical contact by a user are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,271 and 6,363,647 disclose comparable firearm safety systems. The safety systems are operated in response to user identifying data which are transmitted as wireless signals for example as radio frequency (rf) signals. Means for receiving such user identifying signal will allow a use of a firearm with this safety system if the received data indicate that the current user is authorized for using the firearm. Further means for receiving such user identifying data are not disclosed.
Comparable thereto, US-2001/0033228 A1 employs wireless transmitted user identifying data signals transmitted from a remote unit for verifying the authorization of a user wanting to use a weapon. For a wireless transmission of user identifying data to a weapon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 discloses a ring to be worn by a user of the weapon. The ring includes means for generating transponder signals as user identifying data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,140 B1 discloses a mechanism for use in combination with a weapon, wherein the mechanism determines a present biometric signature of a user who desires to use the weapon. This mechanism only allows a use of a weapon if the currently sensed biometric signature of the user is recognized. In particular, electric and/or magnetic properties of the skin of a user are employed as biometric signature. User identifying data transmitted from a user terminal via the body of a user are not disclosed. Further, it is not disclosed to use further means for receiving user identifying data beside the named mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,815 B1 discloses a system for limiting the use of weapons. Here, controlling the use of a weapon is accomplished by means of a base unit. Weapons used in combination with the base unit do not include itself any means for verification of a user identity to provide for a use of the weapon by authorized users only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,300 131 discloses a locking container for weapons. The locking container includes means for scanning of biometric data of a user and means for verifying the identity and authorization of a user. In case a biometric data of a user, in particular a fingerprint, indicates that the user is allowed to use a weapon locked in the container, the container can be opened by the user. Further, it is contemplated that, in case of a successful verification of biometric data of a user, the locking container enables, beside an unlocking of the locking container, an operation of a weapon having electronic controls. Further means for receiving user identifying data are not disclosed. Further, this locking container serving as security unit is not attached to a weapon to being controlled. Rather it encloses such a weapon.
EP-0 976 897 A1, GB-2 306 725 A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,359,322, 5,204,672, 5,811,897, 5,172,967 and GB-2 129 176 disclose systems and methods for identification of a user. These prior art documents do not relate to security systems for weapons.
Portable firearms, including and not limited to handguns and rifles (hereinafter xe2x80x9cweaponsxe2x80x9d) are traditionally safeguarded against undesirable, unintentional use or discharge. It is important to guard against the accidental operation of the trigger in case the trigger is subjected to a shock or other vibration. A conventional safeguard is a mechanical trigger lock. However, such locks do not prevent unauthorized persons from using the weapons because the mechanical lock can be opened at any time and by anyone. Other safeguards against an unauthorized use of weapons are lockable locking devices on the movable, shot-discharging components (e.g. hammer, slide, cylinder), or the ammunition or ammunition-bearing components (cylinder, magazine) can be removed. Although such safeguards render the make it difficult to use a weapon, they do not constitute a genuine safeguard because the weapons can still be operated by persons in possession of appropriate keys, ammunition or ammunition-bearing components. Owners of weapons with locks often do not use the locks because the locks are inconvenient. Before the weapon can be used the locking devices has to be removed, or the weapons have to be loaded, in order to bring them back into a state in which they are ready for operation. The time required for enabling a weapon may be critical and short as in the case of emergency situations in the event of an attack and in the case of operations by the police or the military.
In order to safeguard weapons against unauthorized use while still providing simultaneous rapid availability, so-called personalized weapons have been proposed. Such weapons are also as xe2x80x9csmart gunsxe2x80x9d. Personalized weapons have safeguarding devices that enable the weapons to be used only by authorized users. Examples of personalized weapons are (a) weapons with devices for recording fingerprints or impressions of the ball of the thumb, (b) weapons with internal locking mechanisms that are unlocked by a magnet carried by an authorized user, and (c) weapons with devices for entering user codes and with locking devices that are connected to a receiver and unlocked in response to a radio signal transmitted by a transmitter carried by an authorized user.
Safeguards that depend upon devices for recording fingerprints or impressions of the ball of the thumb are unreliable. If the fingerprint or the impression of the ball of the thumb has been changed, for example by reason of a slight injury, there is no guarantee that the weapons will be released, even in the case where they are being used by authorized users. Such safeguards will not release the weapon if the user wears gloves because the fingerprint or the impression of the ball of the thumb cannot be recorded through the glove. Another disadvantage is the complex, cost-intensive and trouble-prone structure of such safeguarding devices. A modification of these recording devices, in which the force generated by the finger or by the ball of the thumb is recorded and compared with a predetermined force, also does not guarantee a reliable release of these weapons, since the force actually generated by a user may vary greatly in relation to the predetermined force, particularly in emergency situations.
Others have propose using speech-recognition devices but are also unsatisfactory. Simple speech-recognition devices do not permit unequivocal identification of different users having similar speech and more complex speech-recognition devices may not release the weapons for authorized users if the voice of such authorized users has been changed in comparison with their normal speech, for example by reason of ambient noises, illness of the respiratory tract, psychological influences (e.g. stress in emergency situations).
The disadvantages of the above, conventional safeguard devices for personalized weapons are overcome when the weapon is equipped with a locking device that is operated in conjunction with a receiver. Such weapons are reliably released if the user carries a transmitter and transmits appropriate data. It is a disadvantage that weapons of this type are also released when they are used in unauthorized manner while a suitable transmitter is located in the vicinity. Thus, for example, a pistol that is safeguarded in this way can also be used against a police officer carrying a transmitter who has lost the pistol in a scuffle. This problem also exists in the case of personalized weapons exhibiting a safeguarding device that is capable of being unlocked via a magnet. In addition, such magnetically releasable weapons can be used in unauthorized manner at any time, as long as any suitable magnet is used.
In order to release a personalized weapon with a code-input device it is necessary for a user to enter a valid code. The length of time needed for this is in conflict with a release of the weapons that is as rapid as possible and that may be life-saving.
A further disadvantage of these known weapon safeguards consists in the fact that the weapons remain ready for firing after a release for an authorized user and can consequently also be used by unauthorized persons at any time. The weapons are only locked again if an (authorized) user takes appropriate measures, i.e. performs locking actively, for example by entering an appropriate code, or takes the weapon out of the effective range of devices for the non-contacting release of weapons (e.g. magnets, radio transmitters).
The prior state of the art is represented by one or more of the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,179 discloses a safety mechanism for a weapon, wherein a specialized scanning mechanism is built into the trigger of the weapon. The scanning mechanism reads the unique fingerprints of a user of the weapon to identify the user. Here, only by biometrical data of a user are used for his/her identification. A transmission in the true sense of the word of data to the weapon is not disclosed. Moreover, this safety mechanism includes only one scanning mechanism.
Comparable thereto, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,852 discloses an electronic weapon safety system wherein, by means of a fingerprint sensing and verification circuitry, fingerprints of a user are sensed and verified to identify the user. Again, biometrical data are employed for user identification, but no data transmissions as such. Further sensing means responding to a physical contact by a user are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,271 and 6,363,647 disclose comparable firearm safety systems. The safety systems are operated in response to user identifying data which are transmitted as wireless signals for example as radio frequency (rf) signals. Means for receiving such user identifying signal will allow a use of a firearm with this safety system if the received data indicate that the current user is authorized for using the firearm. Further means for receiving such user identifying data are not disclosed.
Comparable thereto, US-2001/0033228 A1 employs wireless transmitted user identifying data signals transmitted from a remote unit for verifying the authorization of a user wanting to use a weapon. For a wireless transmission of user identifying data to a weapon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,812 discloses a ring to be worn by a user of the weapon. The ring includes means for generating transponder signals as user identifying data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,140 B1 discloses a mechanism for use in combination with a weapon, wherein the mechanism determines a present biometric signature of a user who desires to use the weapon. This mechanism only allows a use of a weapon if the currently sensed biometric signature of the user is recognized. In particular, electric and/or magnetic properties of the skin of a user are employed as biometric signature. User identifying data transmitted from a user terminal via the body of a user are not disclosed. Further, it is not disclosed to use further means for receiving user identifying data beside the named mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,815 B1 discloses a system for limiting the use of weapons. Here, controlling the use of a weapon is accomplished by means of a base unit. Weapons used in combination with the base unit do not include itself any means for verification of a user identity to provide for a use of the weapon by authorized users only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,300 131 discloses a locking container for weapons. The locking container includes means for scanning of biometric data of a user and means for verifying the identity and authorization of a user. In case a biometric data of a user, in particular a fingerprint, indicates that the user is allowed to use a weapon locked in the container, the container can be opened by the user. Further, it is contemplated that, in case of a successful verification of biometric data of a user, the locking container enables, besides an unlocking of the locking container, an operation of a weapon having electronic controls. Further means for receiving user identifying data are not disclosed. Further, this locking container serving as security unit is not attached to a weapon to being controlled. Rather it encloses such a weapon.
EP-0 976 897 A1, GB-2 306 725 A, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,359,322, 5,204,672, 5,811,897, 5,172,967 and GB-2 129 176 disclose systems and methods for identification of a user. These prior art documents do not relate to security systems for weapons.
One purpose of the invention is to make a safeguarding system and a safeguarding process for portable firearms that release the weapons only for use by authorized persons. Another purpose is to prevent unauthorized persons from firing weapons in an unauthorized manner. In order to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of known weapon safeguards, the invention releases the weapons for authorized persons and the blocks of the weapons for unauthorized persons in a reliable and straightforward manner. In particular, the invention releases and blocks operation of weapons in person-dependent manner prior to each individual use, i.e. before each shot. For this purpose the invention enables the release of the weapon in an manner consistent with conventional use of an unsafeguarded weapon. An authorized person only has to perform the actions that are normally required for firing a traditional, non-safeguarded weapons and does not have to perform any other release actions. Similarly, the invention blocks the weapon without additional steps, so that an unauthorized person who operates the weapon in traditional manner is unable to fire a shot.
The approach underlying the invention is to assign unique, personal user data to any person who is authorized to use a given weapon or to two or more persons for their joint use of one or more weapons. The weapon stores user data in a memory. In order to release a weapon, that user data must be supplied to the weapon by the intended user. An authorized user is equipped with a transmitter to transmit his or her user data to the weapon. Transmission is by physical contact with the weapon. The contact which is necessary for the transmission of user data requires no additional action on the part of the user. Consequently the transmission of the user data for releasing the weapon, and the verification of said user data as to whether the current user is an authorized user for that particular weapon, is action-integrated. In other words, the process is carried out intuitively by the respective user. Prior to each discharge of the weapon, the invention transmits user data to the weapon and the weapon verifies the user data. Therefore, an unauthorized person cannot use a weapon equipped with the invention, even if the weapon was used immediately beforehand by an authorized person. In the case of automatic weapons, which are able to fire several shots in succession when the discharging mechanism is actuated, the release, in accordance with the invention, of the weapon takes place prior to each actuation of the discharging mechanism.
With a view to realizing the invention, a weapon safeguarding system is provided that has a first contact-sensitive use interface for receiving user data characterizing a user. The data are transmitted via the user""s body. The user is equipped with a user terminal that outputs the user data via the body of the user. The first contact-sensitive use interface is fitted in a contact region of a weapon that normally is contacted by the user who plans to fire the weapon. In order to guarantee that the user contacts the first contact-sensitive use interface when using the weapon, that interface is fitted to the trigger of the weapon, to the grip of the weapon or in an appropriate region of the barrel of the weapon. The interface has a contact-sensitive surface that is large enough to ensure that the user cannot fail to touch the first contact-sensitive use interface. In this way the contact-sensitive surface of the first contact-sensitive use interface may be configured in such a way that it covers the (entire) contact region of the trigger, one or both butt plates and/or a substantial part of the underside of the barrel.
The weapon safeguarding system according to the invention further comprises a control device with an input unit for receiving the user data from the first contact-sensitive use interface. The control device includes a computing unit for storing and verifying the received user data and an output unit for outputting a release signal in the case of a successful verification of the user data, which indicates that the current user is an authorized user. In particular, the release signal is a signal that can be used for the purpose of releasing a discharging mechanism of the weapon.
The invention provides that only one actuation of the discharging mechanism is necessary to enable the weapon for firing by an authorized person. This is done by locating the first contact-sensitive use on the trigger of the weapon. Under certain circumstances it may be necessary to enable rapid, repeated discharges of the weapon. In that case, the invention provides a second contact area. When the two area are used, the time to reverify the user between sequential discharges is materially reduced. To this end, the first contact-sensitive use interface should preferably be configured in such a way that it provides, not only on the trigger of the weapon but also in at least one other region of the weapon, a contact-sensitive surface for transmitting user data that has to be contacted when the weapon is used (e.g. grip, barrel, shoulder support) but does not result in an actuation of the discharging mechanism. In this way it is possible, via the parts of the first contact-sensitive use interface that are not to be arranged in the region of the trigger, to receive the user data and to evaluate them fully in order to determine whether the current user is an authorized user. In the case of a successful verification of the user data, the weapon is released when the discharging mechanism is actuated, for example, via the trigger. The corresponding region of the first contact-sensitive use interface receives the user but the user data are only verified partially or in simplified manner, in order to minimize the length of time up until the actual release of the weapon.
The output unit of the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention preferably also serves for the output of a blocking signal in the case of a failed verification of the user data. The invention thus provides a blocking signal for blocking the discharging mechanism. In this way it is also possible to activate an additional blocking or locking device which is normally deactivated, even in a non-released operating state of the weapon. Thus, for example, the blocking signal can be used in order to lock the hammer or the cylinder of a weapon or in order to prevent the supply of ammunition.
The weapon safeguarding system according to the invention may further comprise a release device that releases the discharging mechanism in response to the release signal and/or for the purpose of blocking the discharging mechanism in response to the blocking signal.
In order to transmit the user data to the first contact-sensitive use interface, the user terminal contains the user data and a body transmission device that is capable of being connected to the user in electrically conducting manner. The user terminal transmits the user data via the body transmission device and the body (e.g. the skin) of the respective user to the first use interfaces if the user contacts said first use interface. It is well known that the skin is conductive and is capable of carrying a data message over its surface.
In order to ensure that the transmission of user data is guaranteed even when the user wears gloves, the user terminal may comprise a (several) glove(s) that is/are electrically conducting at least in the regions that contact the first contact-sensitive use interface when the weapon is being used. It is furthermore possible to provide a user terminal in the form of a glove that comprises a device containing the user data and a transmission device which transmits the user data to the first contact-sensitive use interface via conductive regions of the glove.
The user terminal preferably transmits the user data continuously, in order to ensure that the user data are made available every time the weapon is contacted.
In addition, the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention may have it a second contact-sensitive use interface for receiving the user data. The second contact-sensitive use interface is connected to the input unit and is capable of being fitted outside the contact region of the weapon. The second contact-sensitive use interface is used to test and verify the functioning of the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention. The system is operated in a test mode when the user data are received via the second contact-sensitive use interface. In this connection the output unit is designed to generate an output release test signal. That output release test signal is not capable of releasing the discharging mechanism of the weapon in response to a successful verification of the user data in the test mode.
In a similar manner the invention provides a blocking test signal. That signal operates in a manner comparable to normal operation of the weapon safeguarding system. The blocking test signal is not capable of being used for the purpose of blocking the discharging mechanism. It is output by the output unit in response to a failed verification of the user data in the test mode.
In order also to be able to check the release device in the test mode, the release device can be activated in the sense of a release of the weapon in response to the release test signal without thereby actually being able to change the current state of the discharging mechanism. Similarly, the release device in the test mode can be activated in the sense of a blocking of the weapon in response to the blocking test signal, whereby no actual change of state of the discharging mechanism can be brought about.
In order in the test mode also to check the first contact-sensitive use interface and the transmission to the control device of user data pertaining to said use interface, the input unit exhibits a first input connected to the first contact-sensitive use interface and a second input connected to the second contact-sensitive use interface. Furthermore, the output unit is connected to the first contact-sensitive use interface for the purpose of transmitting the user data received from the second contact-sensitive use interface, whereby the computer unit receives and verifies the user data received from the second contact-sensitive use interface via the first input.
Furthermore, the invention provides that the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention comprises an indicating device for indicating the result of a verification of the user data and/or for indicating the operating state of the weapon safeguarding system. The results of the test mode about the operational capability of the weapon are immediately available to the current user of the weapon. In the case of normal operation of the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention, i.e. not in the test mode, the current user recognizes immediately whether the weapon is in fact released or blocked. Indication of the state of a power supply for the system according to the invention is also possible in this way. A further advantage of the indicating device consists in the fact that persons are given an indication that an unauthorized person is using the weapon in unauthorized manner. For this purpose, use may be made of, for example, light-generating means (e.g. LEDs) and/or acoustic signal generators (e.g. acoustic piezoelectric transducers) which are arranged by way of indicating device in the muzzle region of the weapon. If, for example, in the course of a police operation a police officer who is authorized for the use of a weapon has the weapon stolen from him and aimed at him, he is immediately informed that the weapon is in an inoperable state (not ready-to-fire) and can take action in xe2x80x9creassuredxe2x80x9d manner against the respective unauthorized user of the weapon.
The release device preferably comprises an electromagnetic actuator with which movable components of the discharging mechanism of the weapon can be released and/or locked. The use of an electromagnetic actuator by way of release device permits said device to be activated in straightforward manner as above in the test mode without this being able to cause an actual release or blocking of the weapon. For this purpose, use is made of the release test signal or the blocking test signal in order to bring about activation (movement) of the electromagnetic actuator that cannot give rise to a release or blocking of the weapon.
In the case of an electromagnetic actuator release device, the operational capability of the release device can be indicated in straightforward manner. Light-emitting diodes are used to indicate an activation of the release device for the purpose of releasing or blocking the weapon and/or in the sense of a release or blocking of the weapon. The LEDs emit light by reason of currents that have arisen as a result of inductive effects in the electromagnetic actuator in the course of deactivation.
An improved safeguarding of weapons can be obtained if the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention has a radio unit for the purpose of receiving control data for the control device and/or for the purpose of transmitting data that reproduce the signals of the output unit and/or the operating state of the weapon safeguarding system. The control data comprise data or items of information that specify the authorization of individual users or of several users for the weapon in question and that are used by the control device for the purpose of verifying currently received user data, data in the form of a software program and data for the general release or blocking of the weapon. The data transmitted by the radio unit can be used in order to record operating states of the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention as well as operating states for a corresponding weapon, in order to ascertain the current user or in order to determine whether an unauthorized user is attempting to use the weapon.
In this case the invention provides for making use of a central controller which exhibits a transmission device for transmitting the control data and/or for receiving the data pertaining to the radio unit.
The invention further provides a weapon, more precisely a portable firearm, that exhibits one of the previously described embodiments of the weapon safeguarding system according to the invention.
An improved safeguard against an unauthorized use of the weapon is obtained if the contact region of the weapon is an electrically conducting region which emits a voltage, for example a high voltage, in response to the blocking signal in order to deter an unauthorized user.
The object of the invention is also achieved by a weapon safeguarding system that comprises the following steps:
providing a first contact-sensitive use interface in a contact region of a weapon that is contacted by a user with a view to firing a shot,
contacting the first contact-sensitive use interface by the user whose body is connected to the user terminal in electrically conducting manner, whereby the user terminal outputs the user data via the body of the user,
transmitting user data characterizing the user from a user terminal that is connected to the user in electrically conducting manner via the body of the user,
verifying the user data in order to determine whether the user is an authorized user, and
outputting a release signal in the case of a successful verification of the user data with a view to releasing a discharging mechanism of the weapon.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the appended subordinate claims.